Playing Rough
by Def Liepard
Summary: At Lissa's insistence, Lon'qu agrees to try something new, even if he's worried about hurting her. Commission for Sigmus.


"Can you please do it tonight? For me?"

Lissa sat in nothing but lingerie in her naked husband's lap, arms around his shoulders loose and a pleading expression across her face that she laid on as this as she possibly could. The princess had slowly soothed Lon'qu's fear of women until he no longer flinched when she gave him affection, and his hands settling onto her hips and holding her close to him no longer fretted uncomfortably with her dress as he tried to force himself still. Physical and emotional intimacy had finally become easy for him, and he was able to hold and kiss and make love to his wife without issue.

But there remained one lingering desire that he always seemed to pull away from, and it was that very thing which Lissa pleaded to him for with her wide eyes and her wanting smile, leaning forward and tempting him with kisses along his jawline as she sought to lure him toward her line of thinking, hard as it may have been to. "Come on," she continued, hands pulling toward his head and stroking his soft black hair as she planted more kisses to his lips. There had always been one thing she desired to do with her stoic warrior husband, to indulge her curiosity about rough sex with a strong man who she knew wouldn't hurt her, but he never seemed quite so sure about that.

His hands tightened a little at her waist as she cooed and purred and kissed him in ways that certainly made him want to. He was afraid that the tender, gentle princess couldn't handle what she wanted, that she was in over her head. It was for fear of hurting her, which was the last thing he ever wanted to do, that he tried to shy away from these desires. "I don't want to hurt you," he said, always his way of deflecting her come-ons, and never a lie. Lissa was a gentle flower in his eyes, something to handle with great care. A pure and loving ray of sunshine in his life, and it seemed wrong to do such things to her.

"I always take charge when we make love," she retorted. "And just for once, I want to feel you try it." She pouted, nuzzling into her husband's neck as she pressed down a little, strategically placing her weight so that her panty-clad mound was pressing down against his groin, a little back and forth motion trying to further sway him. "I'm not as delicate as you think I am; I can handle it."

Looking down at Lissa, Lon'qu saw conviction and certainty in her eyes, and that finally pierced through his concerns. "We'll try it," he sighed, eyes closing as he relented to her request. "But if I think you can't handle it, I'm going to stop."

Lissa's smile lit up brilliantly, and Lon'qu already regretted what he'd just said as Lissa pulled off of him, looking a little clueless now that she was no longer the one taking care of things. Thankfully his hand was there to guide her, grabbing onto her head and pulling her down, muttering for forgiveness beneath his breath as he just went for it, deciding that if they were going to do this, it would have to be the full thing. No softly easing her into this, no multiple nights of coaxing the right reaction from her as he added little elements piece by piece. She would only be happy with his full effort, and wouldn't hear the end of it if he was too gentle with her even after her insistence.

His legs parted as he guided her head down between them, her mouth opening wide in excitement and anticipation as he eased her down onto his cock, the warm flesh aching as it passed her lips. She closed her smile around it and moaned, pressing her tongue flush against his length and letting the vibrations rock through him, drawing a shudder from her husband as he pushed her down a little further. He wondered if Lissa knew what his idea of 'rough' meant, given how physical he was just on principle. This could go very well or very, very poorly, but he couldn't keep being afraid of the worst case scenario; he just had to go for it and hope it all went okay, that they could both enjoy this different sort of sex together and without concern or accident.

As he sank further into her mouth, she knew it was coming, but a little tingle of simultaneous eagerness and panic surged in the back of her mind as his head began to peek toward her throat. He had her head bobbing already, moving back and forth to guide her blowjob a little more quickly and vigorously than her patient and tender approach ever was, and each time she came back down he pushed a little further. She tried to ready herself, but she honestly had no idea how to even prepare to deepthroat him, breaking new ground now that Lon'qu had finally given in to her request. And while it did make her a little nervous, feeling his tip press past her tonsils for a brief half-second, she couldn't have been happier to finally draw out this side of him, to go another step further down with her loving husband.

When Lon'qu got that very first peek of Lissa's throat around the very end of his cock, he lost it, hips throttling upward on pure reflex and embedding the rest of his length into her, making his wife gag and her eyes go wide in shock. She squirmed a little on the bed, her hands grabbing his thighs and trying to brace herself as he pulled her back up a little, then right back down. He shuddered at the intense sensation, the dual feelings of her hot, wet mouth with the tongue slithering along his underside, and the sudden tightness of her warm throat around his head. But most rewarding of all was the way she moaned, not whimpered or cried or pulled away. There was no struggle, just the sound of arousal and budding need, that drove him to go at it a little harder, press further confident in the knowledge that so far, she was still along for the ride with him.

Releasing her head, he grabbed both her pigtails, deciding to push things a little further, using both as handlebars as he really started to go at her. A quick, steady rhythm guided by tugs on her hair kept her moving as he fucked her face, unable to believe he was actually doing it, but with bright eyes beaming up at him happily to assure him that not only was it real, but that it was in all ways incredible. Lissa slurped and moaned, her sucking becoming messy and unprincipled as she deepthroated him, each forward pull drawing a sloppy 'glurk' from her throat that excited him more than he could believe. Pure, tender ray of sunshine Lissa was deepthroating him.

And she loved it. The deep penetration, the rough pulling on her hair, the frantic pace with which her head moved, all served to rile her up and excite her, confirm to herself that this whole time, she had been right in wanting to have rough, intense sex with Lon'qu. It really did feel amazing, deepening her arousal as she thought with anticipation about how he was going to fuck her given the way he was claiming her mouth. Before her very eyes, he was coming out his shell and throwing caution to the wind, opening up on a level she'd never witnessed before, and all the moans and gagging noises seemed to help ease him further down into his lusty descent.

Saliva drooled past her lips as they smacked and kissed at the base of his dick. She couldn't well swallow with him embedded in her throat, leaving all the saliva to pool and linger before finally being shoved out by a particularly hard thrust, making it leak out and dribble down her chin and onto the bed below. It left his cock incredibly slick as well as it slid effortlessly past her lips and into her throat, ravaging her as his thrusts picked up the pace, his hips joining the hard pulling of her hair to facefuck her relentlessly. She hadn't expected it to go this rough, to have her hair pulled so hard or to have her mouth so thoroughly violated, gagging sloppily on her husband's cock as he showed her such aggressive treatment, but she also hadn't expected to love it as much as she did. Not only did she endure the roughness of it, she lavished in it, something in the back of her mind tickled and lit up by this exciting new kind of sex.

Wrapping the pigtails around his hands for that little extra bit of constant pull, Lon'qu raced quickly toward what seemed like the best ending to a blowjob he'd ever known. All of his reticence was gone, fueled by his wife's blatant and lusty enjoyment of the rough treatment, leaving him just basking in the intensity and the rush that came with it. His end was quick and powerful, making him groan as he pulled Lissa's head back almost all the way, letting her suckle the tip of his cock as it throbbed and spurted thick streams of cum into her mouth, his hips giving a little sway to get that last bit of sweet friction against her soft lips as he grunted and groaned, having been completely wrong about this whole thing but never having felt happier about being shown up before.

Lissa swallowed down every salty drop, quivering as she was given the chance to breathe without his dick plugging her throat for brief flashes. She coughed a little and some seed trickled down the side of her lips as his hands pulled her-still by the hair-off of his cock, but her enjoyment was clear in her excited eyes. She was about to tell him as much, just in case he hadn't gotten the message yet, but she found herself being turned around rather abruptly, surprised to find herself on all fours facing away from Lon'qu as a hand came down hard onto her panty-clad rear, making her shout in surprise and push forward.

His fingers were graceless and forward as he grabbed the hem of her lacy white underwear and tugged them down before grabbing onto her hips and pulling her back. He pulled to his knees in the same motion, and drove himself with one perfectly dead-on thrust right into his wife, leaving her once again yelling in shock as he threw them right into round two without warning, not that she had any reason to complain. There was no slowdown, no afterglow after he'd emptied himself into her abused mouth, and he was right on to fucking her. His hips moved quickly, resuming the intense pace he'd fucked her face with, but now doing all the work, driving his hips powerfully forward and burying his shaft to the hilt inside of her.

"Ah, Lon'qu!" she cried, head tossing back before burying itself forward into the bed. She was used to slow, steady fingering to prepare her for this, but he'd gone straight from oral to vaginal without a second's reprieve, something else that was entirely new for them. It was still passionate, just not in the way she was used to, not the slow tenderness of soft love and affection. This was raw and physical, still loving-she knew he did this only because he loved her enough to fulfill her wishes-but a different side of love than she was used to.

Deepthroating him had left Lissa incredibly wet, and it made thrusting into the slick, sticky heat all the more incredible, the stoic warrior letting show some vulnerability as he moaned, hips working overtime to slam into her as her vaginal walls clenched tightly around his cock. Her body was blatant in its display of need and wanton desire, lavishing in the thrill of being roughed up and ravaged, and seeking the only logical endgame; another load of cum, this one pumped deep into her slick canal to fill her up with a warm, gooey reward.

Below their moans was the sloppy, wet noise of his rapid thrusts into her slick hole, and the sound of flesh slapping together as his hips pressed against her rear and his balls slapped her thighs with each hard push forward. His fingers dug into her sides, keeping her still as she tried to squirm and roll with the pleasure, gasping noisily, her high-pitched moans growing heavier and more ragged as she inched closer toward release. She kept her head buried down into the pillows, pressing into them and nuzzling frantically as she tried to work through the radiating bliss she felt, the raw excitement of this lurid treat.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" she cried, goading him further onward. She couldn't get enough of this, the hard feeling of his body crashing against her, and she wanted more of it. Lucky for her, Lon'qu didn't even care anymore if she could take it or not, and gave in to her request gladly, one hand reaching for her hair to grab both her pigtails in one tight grip and tug her head back, making her scream as the pulling sensation once again lit her scalp up. The other began to smack at her cute little rear, slowly staring to colour the soft white flesh a blushing pink from the spanking. It gave him something to slam forward with whenever he pulled out, a nice rhythm going that make Lissa not even know anymore what to react to, moaning as his cock pushed into her but then yelping as his palm stuck down on her ass cheek.

Her nails dug into the bed as she surged with excitement, getting louder and hotter, pressing back into him with abandon. Everything felt amazing and it was a damn shame it had taken them this long to reach this point. She'd been asking for weeks, but all the trouble seemed worth it at long last, Lon'qu's eagerness telling her that she had won out in the matter and that he agreed fully with this new style of lovemaking. Her toes curled as she felt release crash upon her suddenly, crying out her husband's name one last time as her body lit up with brilliant white fire, surging pleasure crackling along her entire ravaged from as her slick inner walls clamped down even tighter and began trying to milk his seed from him, the only thing it wanted in that moment, above all else in the world. "I love you!" she howled.

Not one for talking during sex, or really very much at all, Lon'qu found himself responding with, "I love you too!" as one last thrust into her spasming folds drew his second release of the night, grunting and flooding her with his hot seed as he gave one last hard pull to her hair, making her surge with that last pang of sweet pain as they came together, both incredibly shameless in the pleasure they'd just found. It felt too good to care about what they'd done, knowing that above all else they loved each other, which was the only important thing. The roughness was merely a way to express that, indulge a curiosity in the safe confines of their affection.

After releasing her hair, Lon'qu slipped his hand down along her arm, finding her hand and holding it softly in his as she came down slowly onto the bed, the warrior guiding them to lie on their sides as his other arm went around her waist to hold snugly onto her. There seemed only one acceptable thing to do after all the spanking and pulling and gagging, and that was to reign it all in, cuddle his gorgeous and gentle wife until all of the excitement had ebbed, and all that was left was once more the snug, affectionate warmth they'd started with. Lissa knew what he was doing, but after the lusty thrill subsided, she felt like she needed it. Their rough sex had been everything she'd wanted and more, and she would certainly be asking for it again, but she wasn't the kind of girl who could do all that and not need some solid cuddling afterward.


End file.
